


It's time

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom Tom, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Breeding, dominant Tom, forced impregnation, highly dub con, his girlfriend not so much, non con, tom wants a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Decided to make a 'series' for all my one shot prompts. So will start posting them all here, as well as tumblr.Prompt: Could you write about AU Tom and his long term girlfriend, Anna, where she is slightly hesitant to have kids but Tom really wants her pregnant. Tom’s pregnancy kink really kicks into gear after hanging around their friends who all have children and seeing how natural she is around them. The need to give her a belly full overwhelms him. Super smutty and slightly forced impregnation please!





	It's time

Tom had a soft smile on his lips while he leaned against the doorframe to the living room. He was watching his girlfriend, Anna, playing on the floor with his three-year-old niece and one-year-old nephew.

He was lost watching her, until she sensed he was there and she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

‘Hey Tom. Spying on us?’ She grinned.

Tom kept smiling and went to join them. He crossed his long lanky legs beneath him and picked up one of the toys, joining in with their game. After some stern rules from the three-year-old of course, that Tom vowed to stick to.

The couple looked after the children for the afternoon, then Tom’s brother came to collect them. Anna scooped up the one-year-old and Tom held the three-year-old’s hand and they went to the door to greet his brother.

‘Hey. I hope they behaved for you guys!’ His brother asked as he took the kids from them.

‘They were little angels.’ Anna smiled.

‘They certainly were. They’re a pleasure to look after.’ Tom agreed.

Sam didn’t hang around because he had to get them home for dinner. When they left, Anna let out a sigh. ‘Well, that was tiring.’ She laughed.

‘Tiring, but rewarding.’ Tom smiled and slid his arms around her, pulling her in flush against him.

Anna smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. ‘Mmm, maybe sixty percent tiring and forty percent rewarding.’

‘You know, it would be different with our own.’ Tom’s hands slid round to grip her hips.

‘Yeah, it would be ninety percent tiring.’ Anna raised an eyebrow at him.

‘But think about how lovely it would be to have our own flesh and blood running around the house. Taking them out to the park, to the zoo…’ He trailed off and kissed her lips softly, then continued over her lips. ‘How hot it would be when your body changes to accommodate our child.’

His hands slid up under her top and he squeezed her breasts, making her gasp. ‘How these wonderful breasts would fill out more…’ He then sneaked his hands inside her bra and he rubbed across her nipples. ‘Filling with milk for our children.’ His voice was low and sultry, he was super turned on at the thought.

‘Tom.’ Anna said in warning, then she tried to pull away from his wandering hands.

Tom let out a grumble, dropped his hands and stepped back slightly, giving them some space. Anna could see the evident bulge of arousal inside his jeans.

‘We’ve been through this, Tom. I’m not ready yet. Let’s just enjoy your niece and nephew. We can have fun with them _and_ give them back at the end of the day for a good night’s sleep.’ Anna said softly and put her hand on his chest as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly.

‘I’m away for a shower. Will you start dinner?’ She asked and made her way to the stairs.

‘Sure, love.’ Tom said as he stroked his beard, but he wasn’t thinking about dinner at all.

  
Anna came out of the shower, just a towel wrapped around her body. When she walked into the bedroom she was startled, as Tom was just sitting on the bed. Waiting for her.

‘Jesus, Tom. You scared me.’ She put her hand over her heart for a moment and laughed. ‘I thought you were starting dinner?’

Anna crossed the room to get her hairbrush. When she started brushing her hair, she saw Tom in the mirror coming towards her.

‘You’re quiet?’ She said when he reached her, but he still said nothing. Instead he took the towel and peeled it off her body. Anna giggled and tried to grab it back from him playfully, but he was too strong and wouldn’t let it go.

‘Tom.’ She laughed and gave up, just standing there naked instead. But there was a look in Tom’s eyes, a hunger and darker kind of look. She ignored him and made a move to go get her dressing gown, but Tom grabbed her wrist firmly.

‘Tom?’ She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Tom hauled her into his body and trapped her there with an arm around her middle. He crushed his lips upon hers and she could feel his bulge pressing against her bare stomach.

She whimpered against his lips, melting into him. When he slid his tongue into her mouth, she was a goner. Putty in his hands. And Tom knew it. While still kissing her, he moved them towards the bed and they toppled down onto it.

Anna tried to get on top, but Tom had other ideas and used his strength to pin her down underneath him. His hands were all over her naked body, and she certainly didn’t complain. Especially when one of his hands sneaked down between her legs to touch her.

She let out a gasp when he stroked through her folds, working her up nicely. When she was nice and wet, he slowly inserted a finger, and then a second joined. His thumb worked over time rubbing her clit, until she was bucking up against him moaning and begging for more.

Tom made sure she was nice and ready, almost there at an orgasm but not quite. When he removed his fingers, she let out a whine of disappointment and gripped his shoulders.

‘Fuck me, Tom! Please!’ She begged, desperate for him.

Tom had a big grin on his face while he shed his clothes, never taking his eyes off hers. When he was fully naked, hard and ready to take her, he leaned over her again and looked at her breasts. He couldn’t resist fondling them for a while first.

He squeezed from the base of them and out towards her nipples, making her moan and her head fall back. When he saw that reaction from her, he did the same again and leaned down to suckle on each nipple in turn.

‘Mmm, just wait till these are full of milk.’ He growled low, over her nipple.

‘Hmm, wha?’ She opened her eyes and wasn’t sure if she had heard him right.

But Tom didn’t respond to that. He gathered her wrists in one of his large hands and pinned them down above her, subduing her easily. Then he wiggled his way between her parted legs and rubbed the tip of his cock against her, enjoying how wet she was at it spread all over her.

‘Tom… condom.’ She said weakly. She did just want him to take her right there and then, but there was still a part of her that had a sensible head on.

She used to be on the pill, but it didn’t agree with her body. She tried the injection too, but that didn’t work either. So they had to resort to condoms. It had been so long since she had felt him bareback, and she wasn’t going to deny it felt SO much better without a condom. But still, she didn’t want to risk getting pregnant.

Tom ignored her and started sucking her neck, her favourite most sensitive spot. Then he pushed the head of his cock into her, making her mouth form an o shape but no noise came out. When he moved forwards, pushing himself further into her, she cried out in pleasure.

He felt SO SO good… But still.

‘Tom.’ She said again.

‘Shhh.’ Tom hushed against her skin and continued sucking and licking her neck.

‘Condom… Tom.’ She said slightly stronger, but her body was still betraying her as Tom hit all the right buttons.

His hand around her wrists tightened, while the other free hand sneaked down between them both and he started stroking her clit softly.

‘Tooooom! Stop…. Need a condom.’ She sobbed, completely torn herself about whether she actually wanted him to stop to bother with getting one or not.

Tom started grunting in response as he picked up the pace, his cock pushing deep inside of her and hitting all the spots inside of her. She felt so good, so soft and warm around his bare cock.

Anna’s eyes started rolling, feeling his large, throbbing hot member rutting into her. His jaw was clenched when he leaned up slightly to look into her eyes. The look he had was pure raw and animalistic, dominant.

She started clenching around him, her orgasm close. Tom pushed his hips in closer to her, burying as deep as he possibly could inside of her. He instead just moved in circles, not wanting to pull out even an inch.

When Anna felt his twitching become even more pronounced, and the noises that came from him, she knew he was close. She managed to get her brain to work, only _just_.

‘Tom… pull out!’ She said, panicked.

But when he kept pushing into her, like he was trying to climb inside of her, she became worried.

‘Tom!!!’

Tom, to her relief, released her wrists and pulled out. His cock was dripping with precum and looked angry red. Still twitching, so close to exploding.

Anna was about to move round to take him in her mouth to finish, but before she could even start moving, he flipped her over. She let out a squeak of surprise, but thought he was maybe just going to stroke himself to completion over her ass or back, like he did on occasion.

But no. Tom held her hips firmly and thrust right back into her to the hilt. The new angle making him get deeper than before.

‘TOOOOM! NO!’ She squealed and tried to scramble away.

Tom wrapped his arms around her body, holding her prisoner against him as he thrust deeply into her a few times.

She could feel his breath on her neck, then against her ear as he spoke huskily. ‘I’m going to get you pregnant, my dear. I’m going to fill you up so much that it would be impossible for you not to carry my children. And if it doesn’t work, we will try again and again until your stomach swells.’

‘Please… Tom.’ She whimpered.

But her body started clenching around him. It was his voice, and her body was reacting well to his words. Even if her mind wasn’t.

‘Even if I have to tie you to the bed for a week.’ He growled and bit the back of her neck, making her go completely limp under him as he came inside of her.

She felt the hot, sticky rush of his seed fill her up. The feeling was too intense it was impossible for her not to come at the same time, only making the chances of pregnancy even higher.

Tom stayed sated deeply inside of her for a while afterwards, making sure he had emptied completely and that nothing was wasted. They lay down and eventually he pulled out of her, a rush of his come seeping out from her.

She let out a small sob. ‘Tom… I can’t believe you did that.’ She whispered and rolled onto her back, glancing at him to her side. She reached down and put her hand between her legs, feeling the sticky mess.

Tom put his hand over her abdomen possessively and he purred. ‘We will do it again soon, to be sure.’

‘You can’t be serious, Tom.’ She scrambled to sit up, but Tom grabbed her and tugged her in against his body. He held her tightly and stroked her hair.

‘Tom!’

‘Shhh, shhh. There’s my good girl. Just relax, let nature take its course.’


End file.
